Shin Pokémon Tensei: Reckoning
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: The Day of Reckoning has come! Angered by his type's weakness to Fairies, Yveltal has summoned Demons from all over Megami Tensei in order to erase them from existence! Meanwhile, Xerneas is visited by God and assisted by the Angels in an effort to counter the Demons! The battle lines are drawn! Which path will Calem choose?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Hall of Origin. . .

"Arceus, do you have any idea what Game Freak has done?!" Yveltal said telepathically to the Pokégod.

"Yes, they have created a type that should not have been brought into existence: the Fairy Type. I do not care for them and they have upset the delicate balance of power by resisting darkness. I will not take sides until the Day of Reckoning comes, but what is your opinion on the Fairies?" Arceus telepathically said.

"I hate Fairies and wish to see them all killed and rendered extinct."

"I must leave now. The Sinjoh Ruins call for me and I cannot ignore it. If you wish, you can use some of my power to call forth one who will aid you."

Arceus then left. Yveltal then used the power orb that the Pokégod left behind and it caused a portal to appear. Out from it stepped Lucifer.

"You called, Yveltal?" he asked.

"Yes. The balance that has existed in this world for so long has been shattered. A new type, the accursed Fairies are strong against us, and I do not like that. I seek to revert this world back to a primordial state so that the Fairies are denied the right to exist."

"Then I shall aid you in your quest. My demons will do your bidding and we shall complete our objective! For Darkness!"

"For Darkness!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Kalos, a horde of Fairies had cornered a Hydreigon and were preparing to finish it off. The Fairy consisted of a Gardevoir leader and four Sylveon. Suddenly, a black symbol appeared before the Hydreigon and it summoned Beelzebub.

**"Mamudoon."** Beelzebub uttered.

Suddenly three black flames each surrounded a symbol that appeared in front of each Fairies. Then as quickly as they appeared, the black flames converged on the symbols. When that happened, the Fairy Pokémon all died. They didn't juts faint, they flat-out dropped dead, their souls leaving their bodies.

"Hydreigon, Hydreigon! (Who are you, great savior?!)"

**"My name is Beelzebub, young one. By request of my master Lucifer, I have come to deal with this world's Fairy problem."** Beelzebub said telepathically.

"Hydreigon, Hydreigon, Hydreigon! (Finally, the Day of Reckoning is coming! Now my brother can get their revenge on the Fairies once and for all!)"

**"With the power that emanates from me, you and other Pokémon shall be able to speak demon tongue, Hydreigon. For Darkness!"**

"For Darkness!" Hydreigon yelled in demon tongue.

**"Come with me. Those pathetic and stupid and _worthless Fairies_ aren't going to exterimate themselves."**

"Indeed. We must succeed and kill every Fairy that we encounter!"

**"Good, Hydreigon. We shall cleanse the _filth_ that is the Fairy Type from this world."**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review, or a Mamudoon on all your houses!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Abundant Shrine, Unova Region. . .

"Is this true, my loyal ally?" Xerneas telepathically asked a female Gardevoir.

"Yes, my lord. Yveltal has summoned demons and is attempting to render our Type extinct in the Pokémon world. I don't know why they are doing this. We are just supposed to resist their attacks."

"Ah, but it seems that you didn't notice what Game Freak had programmed."

"What did those guys do?"

"In an effort to counter the Wondereye hack, they have made the Dark Type weak to Fairy attacks. Yveltal found out immediately after he read the game's black box using his power and so have I. However, it seems Game Freak's intentions had another effect that they didn't foresee judging by recent events."

"You mean the Demon Summonings that have been happening in Kalos?"

"Correct. Now please leave, for God himself, not Arceus, is coming here."

"Understood."

The Gardevoir used teleport and left. "Xerneas, great one, you requested me?" God's voice boomed.

"Yes, my lord." the Legendary telepathically said humbly.

The Angel Gabriel descended from the sky and landed in front of Xerneas. "I have taken this form because no mortal, human or Pokémon, can ever see my true face." God said through Gabriel.

"I can understand, my lord, but if the demons are victorious, I will no longer be able to exist."

"Indeed. I will grant you allies. My angels will fight for you to counter the Demon presence here in the Pokémon world. We must pacify the Dark Type!"

"For Great Justice!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Kalos, a horde that consisted of five Absol had cornered a lone Gardevoir, this one male, and were preparing to cast Mudoon to kill it. Suddenly, another angel, this one being Micheal, descended from the heavens and landed in front of the Fairy.

**"Mahamaon."** he said in angelic tongue.

Suddenly a symbol made of yellow light appeared in front of each of the Absol. Then as quickly as they appeared, the symbols turned white. When that happened, all of the Absol died. Like the Mamudoon that had wiped out a horde of Fairies, the Absol dropped dead instead of fainting when they were struck by the Mahamaon, their souls leaving their bodies.

"I have heard of your kind coming to aid mine, O Great Micheal." the Gardevoir said in angelic tongue.

"Ah, It seems that another of your species has taught you our language." Micheal said to the Gardevoir.

"Indeed. It seems that the Day of Reckoning has come."

"Yes, it has. Now Dark Types run rampant through the world, aided by demonic power to render your type's resistance to them useless against their attacks. At the same time though, they have once again run into trouble when encountering Steel Types, also affected by the demonic influence."

"Yes, but Dragons also run rampant, drunk on so much demonic power that their attacks are capable of hurting Fairy Types. Our powers can only let us resist Dragon attacks now. We have to pacify the Dark Types before they reduce the world to a primordial state! For Great Justice!"

"For Great Justice!"

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vaniville Town, Kalos region. . .

Calem was already awake and checking something on his computer when he received an email from an anonymous person that read, "Day of Reckoning has come. Demons, Pokémon, and Angels now war with each other in Kalos. Due to unrestricted violence, human casualties have been incurred in various locations such as Lumiose City and Pokémon League. This email contains a device that will allow one to communicate with each of three warring factions: Law, Chaos, and Balance. It is called 'Demon Summoning Program' and it allows humans to enter conversation with demon, angel, and Pokémon. Demons and Angels have too much power to be contained in any Pokéballs, not even Master Ball made by Silph Corporation can hold them. That is why device shall be sent to any who receive this message: it initially can store six demons or angels, but will soon be upgraded to allow up to twelve. Device is called 'Arm Terminal' and contains a program that translates Demonic and Angelic languages into English. I hope that this is used."

Calem's eye were overwhelmed by an intense light, so he closed them for a few moments. When he opened them, there was a computer strapped to his right arm and it extended a cord up to a headphone on the boy's right ear. The computer was simple: it had a keyboard and a small monitor. Calem now knew that this was not a fluke, not some random dream in his head. The email and the item it contained were very real. Calem then checked his closet and found a sharp katana that not been there when he went to bed yesterday. Sheathing it, Calem left his room and said to his mother, "Today marks an important part of my life. My 'Journey' has begun and only when it is complete and I have found my 'Answer' that I will be able to return home."

"Good luck!" Calem's mother said as he left.

As Calem exited his home and walked towards the town exit, he was attacked by a Brutal Pixie and defeats it with a single swing of his katana. "Very interesting, young one." a voice said.

"Who's there?!" Calem said.

"Look behind you."

Calem turned around and saw Matador standing about four feet away from him. "Your journey has only begun. Which alignment will you choose for this Journey? Will it be Law? Will it be Chaos? Will it be Balance? I do not know, but at the least, accept this Pokémon." The demon pulled a Pokéball out of his Capote and gave it to Calem. The boy then sent out the Pokémon to see what it was. It was a Houndour. Matador then said, "I will await your decision in the next town. Become stronger, for the alignment you choose will decide the fate of the Pokémon World. No matter your choice, I will assist you."

Matador then left. Calem thought to himself, "_This is going to be a tough Journey, but I must persevere and win because the fate of the world is at stake here_." as he made his way towards Santalune Forest.

* * *

**Info-dump: With the Shin Megami Tensei demons loose in the Pokémon World, there have been changes, specifically all Pokémon now have their moves categorized in different areas. The following shows what shall happen:**

**Offensively; Normal, Fighting, Rock, Ground, Bug, and Steel Type attacks are Physical element. Defensively; Steel Types repel Physical, resist Ice, Wind, Light, and Dark, and are weak to Fire, Rock Types resist Physical, Fire, Wind, and Electric, and are weak to Ice, Bug Types are weak to Fire, Ice, and Wind and resist both Light and Dark, Ground Types void Electric and are weak to Ice, and everything else takes normal damage from Physical and other attacks.**

**Offensively; Fire Type attacks are Fire element. Defensively; Fire Types are weak to Ice, unless otherwise specified with a Pokémon, resist Fire and Light, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Water, Ice, and Grass Type attacks are Ice element. Defensively; Grass and Ice are weak to Fire while Water resists it, Grass is weak to Ice while Water resists it and Ice absorbs it, Water is weak to Electric while Grass resists it and Ice takes normal damage, Ice is weak to Physical while Grass and Water take normal damage, Grass is weak to Wind while Water and Ice take normal damage, and everything else deals normal damage.**

**Offensively; Electric Type attacks are Electric element. Defensively; Electric Types are weak to Wind, unless otherwise specified with a Pokémon, resist Electric, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Flying Type attacks are Wind element. Defensively; Flying Types are weak to Electric, unless otherwise specified with a Pokémon, resist Wind, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Psychic and Fairy Type attacks are Light element. Defensively; both are weak to Dark and repel Light, Fairy Types resist Almighty while Psychic Types are affected the same way anything is hit by Almighty, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Ghost and Dark Type attacks are Dark element. Defensively; both repel Dark, Ghost Types are weak to Light while Dark Types void it, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Poison Type attacks are status ailment skills and buff/debuff abilities. Defensively; Poison Types are weak to Light and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Offensively; Dragon Type attacks are Almighty element, which deals three times the normal amount of damage to everything that doesn't resist it. Defensively; Dragon Types are weak to Ice, Light, and Almighty, resist Fire and Electric, and take normal damage from everything else.**

**Resist means that an attack will only deal half the expected amount of damage.**

**Void means that an attack will deal no damage whatsoever.**

**Repel means that the expected amount of damage dealt by an attack is sent back to the caster.**

**Absorb means that an attack will instead heal by the expected amount of damage.**

**Weak means that an attack will deal twice the expected amount of damage.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before we begin, I should give Calem's current battle statistics in the story. Here they are.**

* * *

**Battle Statistics**

**Calem**

**HP: 56**

**SP: 24**

**Level: 1**

**Current EXP: 7**

**EXP to next Level: 13**

**Strength: 3**

**Magic: 2**

**Endurance: 3**

**Agility: 2**

**Luck: 2**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: None**

**Houndour**

**HP: 58**

**SP: 34**

**Level: 5**

**Current EXP: 100**

**EXP to next Level: 24**

**Strength: 10**

**Magic: 12**

**Endurance: 11**

**Agility: 13**

**Luck: 10**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: absorb Fire, void Light, repel Dark, weak to Ice**

* * *

Santalune Forest, Kalos region. . .

Calem made his through the forest, commanding Houndour in battle and joining directly in since Lizard Men and Pathetic Bandits were the only enemies around. They were the perfect foes too since at Calem's current strength, he would be no match for many of the powerful Demons and Angels that fought each other throughout Kalos. After a few easy battles, a Pixie ran into them and Calem managed to persuade it into joining his team. He and his team then trained for a few hours before recovering and heading to another part of the forest.

This new section of Santalune Forest had a few Brutal Pixies, Lizard Men, and Pathetic Bandits running around, but a new race of enemy was here as well: the Tainted Maya. it proved to be a step up from the earlier foes, but it was still trounced easily. Calem in particular began to use skills for the first time and didn't just unleash normal attacks with his sword. Houndour was also improving from battle as did Pixie. From the corpse of a Tainted Maya, Calem then found both a Pokéball and another ally: Nekomata. The boy then used it to catch a wandering Pawniard after weakening it with Houndour and Nekomata's help.

After recovering with his allies again, Calem now went through the last part of Santalune Forest, which had not too many enemies. No new faces appeared, but the enemies in this area were stronger than previous encounters. Even then, it wasn't too difficult for Calem and his team of Pokémon and Demons. Nekomata contributed to the battles often, as did Pawniard. Money wasn't much of an issue since they had about 126,000 yen right now and items were picked up from some of the defeated enemies and from treasure chests that had inexplicably appeared.

After recovering at the exit, Calem encounter Matador again. "We meet again, young one. However, we are not in the next town. When we meet there, be aware that I will test your strength in battle before hearing which alignment you have chosen. Farewell." he said before vanishing.

* * *

**Battle Statistics have changed. Now they will also cover moves.**

**Calem**

**HP: 72**

**SP: 40**

**Level: 7**

**Current EXP: 198**

**EXP to next Level: 42**

**Strength: 14**

**Magic: 13**

**Endurance: 14**

**Agility: 14**

**Luck: 15**

**Moves: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: resist Ice**

**Houndour**

**HP: 75**

**SP: 52**

**Level: 7**

**Current EXP: 208**

**EXP to next Level: 32**

**Strength: 16**

**Magic: 17**

**Endurance: 16**

**Agility: 18**

**Luck: 17**

**Moves: Agi, Mudo, Dekaja, Evil Bite**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: absorb Fire, repel Dark, void Light, weak to Ice**

**Pawniard**

**HP: 80**

**SP: 56**

**Level: 7**

**Current EXP: 224**

**EXP to next Level: 16**

**Strength: 19**

**Magic: 14**

**Endurance: 22**

**Agility: 18**

**Luck: 20**

**Moves: Mamudo, Steel Blade, Dark Blade, Dekunda**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: repel Physical and Dark, void Light, resist Ice and Wind, weak to Fire**

**Pixie**

**HP: 74**

**SP: 68**

**Level: 7**

**Current EXP: 212**

**EXP to next Level: 28**

**Strength: 14**

**Magic: 24**

**Endurance: 20**

**Agility: 21**

**Luck: 19**

**Moves: Light Blast, Media, Dia, Sukukaja**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: none**

**Nekomata**

**HP: 72**

**SP: 44**

**Level: 7**

**Current EXP: 206**

**EXP to next Level: 34**

**Strength: 16**

**Magic: 14**

**Endurance: 17**

**Agility: 20**

**Luck: 17**

**Moves: Tarunda, Sonic Punch, Mabufu, Tarukaja**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: resist Ice, weak to Fire**

**Info-dump: Pokémon stats are also changed around along with moves.**

**Attack is Strength**

**Special Attack is Magic**

**Endurance is both Special and Normal Defense**

**Speed, Evasiveness, and Accuracy are Agility**

**Luck determines how often critical hits are made**

**Dragon Type moves now have been powered up by the demonic influence so much that Fairy Types can only resist them instead of being outright immune. I also made Steel Types being able to resist Dark elemental attacks because Steel is more fitting of resisting Dark because when a person thinks about it, some Steel Types are machines and machines can't feel fear.**

**New Moves: Tarunda, Tarukaja, Rakukaja, Rakunda, Sukukaja, Sukunda, Dekaja, and Dekunda**

**Tarunda effect: lowers the Physical and Magical attack of all enemies**

**Tarukaja effect: raises the Physical and Magical attack of all allies**

**Rakukaja effect: raises the Physical and Magical defense of all allies**

**Sukukaja effect: raises the Agility of all allies**

**Dekaja effect: cancels stat increases on all enemies**

**Rakunda effect: lowers the Physical and Magical defense of all enemies**

**Sukunda effect: lowers the Agility of all enemies**

**Dekunda effect: cancels stat penalties on all allies**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, some things to clear up before the chapter begins. First, each of the Major Alignments: Law, Chaos, and Balance have three sub-alignments which are the following: Good, Neutral, and Evil. That makes for nine possible ways Calem can head down on the path to decide the fate of the Pokémon world. The Law route would turn the Pokémon world into a dystopian paradise, the Neutral route would keep the world as it currently is, and the Chaos route would revert the Pokémon world to a primordial state marked by everything trying to kill everything else. Second, Calem is NOT original. His name and appearance are taken from the Generation Six Pokémon games, which will be released worldwide one day from this writing: October 11th, 2013. Thirdly, the sub-alignments will decide how future Pokémon fanfics and future chapters in already existing ones made by me will play out regarding the Dark Type and the Fairy Type. Neutral route, Dark loses their weakness to Fairy and the Ghost Type gets it instead while Fairy's resistance to Dark is sent back to Steel types, rendering both Dark and Fairy types mutually normal when damaging each other; Good route, nothing changes as far as resistances, but Dark still loses their weakness to Fairy attacks and transfers it to Ghosts; and Evil route, Fairy Type flat-out takes double damage from Dark Type attacks while Ghost Types are weak to Fairy instead. Lastly, yes, I know that there is no evil alignment in SMT. That was up there since someone posted that as an answer. Anyways, the Matador fight will be coming up in the next chapter. Enjoy reading the Viola battle!**

* * *

Santalune City Gym, Kalos region. . .

Calem now was standing in front of Viola, ready to battle, having defeated the other trainers in the Gym earlier.

"You ready?" the Gym Leader said.

Calem replied, "Yeah. Let's battle!"

Calem sent out both Houndour and Pawniard while Viola sent out two unfamiliar Pokémon that could pass for being Bug Type.

"We'll see how you deal with my Bugs. Use String shot!" she commanded.

The Bugs complied and lowered the agility of Calem's Pokémon. "Pawniard, use Dekunda! As for you, Houndour, hit one of them with Agi!" he commanded.

They did so and when Houndour used Agi on one of the bugs, it got knocked down. "Alright Houndour, One More!"

Houndour then used another Agi attack on the other bug, which missed.

"You seem to be tougher than I thought. Pixie, come and support me!" Viola said.

A Pixie then appeared and used Dia on the injured bug, slightly healing it. Calem noticed and said to his Pokémon, "Houndour, take out those bugs one at a time with Agi! Pawniard, use Mamudo. If that fails, use Steel Blade or Dark Blade. Use Dekunda if necessary!"

Calem then summoned his own allied Pixie and she applied a Sukukaja on herself and his Pokémon. Then Pawniard fired off Mamudo, which missed all targets, before taking a tackle from one of the bugs. The Dark and Steel Type didn't take any damage. but instead reflected it back, hurting the bug. Houndour noticed that and then defeated the bug with an Agi, getting a One More and using it to incapacitate the enemy Pixie with Mudo.

"Gah, you're tough. I won't underestimate you now!" Viola said defiantly as the remaining bug tried to attack Calem's Pixie, but missed.

Pawniard then used a Steel Blade to deal an impressive amount of damage to the remaining bug, which was knocked down by the attack. Calem then realized that the attack that had landed was a critical hit. "Alright Pawniard, One More!" he said.

The bug then took another Steel Blade before it was finished off by Houndour with Agi. Defeated, Viola congratulated Calem before giving him the first badge. She then healed his team before she left to recover. Calem left as well, fully healed and ready for the next foe.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Calem Vs Matador

**A/N: Here's the results for the alignment situation:**

**Law: 1**

**Balance: 1**

**Chaos: 0**

**Alright, since I have a tie between Law and Balance, I will decide what alignment Calem will follow as the tie-breaker:**

_**Balance!**_

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Santalune City, Kalos region. . .

Calem noticed Matador standing in front of a crowd and then he said, "What is your decision regarding Alignment?!"

Calem responded, "I follow a balance between Law and Chaos. However, my heart wishes for Evil morals and I cannot deny it anything."

"Good. As a Neutral-Evil Chosen One, you will not have to suffer the wrath of your Pokémon with your choice."

Matador then drew his sword and said, "I must challenge you to battle in order to see if you are indeed the one who will change the fate of this world."

"Then let's do this!"

"I swear by my Sword and Capote that I shall prove victorious!"

Then suddenly, swords rained down from the sky and formed a large circle around Calem and Matador to ensure that no one could interfere.

"I must see what you have got, young Calem. Red Capote!" Matador shouted.

Matador applied something to himself and when Calem scanned him, his speed, accuracy, and evasion had risen six times, the maximum amount allowed for a combat stat to be raised. Calem then sent out Pawniard and Houndour. "Pawniard, try to attack after Houndour has used Dekaja! Houndour, use Dekaja on Matador!" the boy commanded.

They complied and Pawniard managed to land a critical hit with Steel Blade, getting a One More and using it to inflict another Steel Blade on Matador while Nekomata appeared along with Pixie and while Nekomata cast Tarunda on Matador, Pixie increased everyone's agility with a Sukukaja.

"You are aware that the battle has only begun, Calem. Thus, I will not run and I will show you no mercy as you showed me none with your actions. Come forth, my brave friend Slime!" Matador said as a Slime was summoned.

Calem used a Rakukaja to increase his party's defense before Slime tried to attack Pawniard, but the damage was reflected back. Matador noticed that and said, "Physical is useless, eh? Well then, face my power! Mazio!" before hitting Calem and his teammates with an electrical attack. It stung, but it was easily recovered from with a Media from Pixie.

"Nekomata, use Tarukaja. Houndour, use Agi on that Slime. Pawniard, try to hit Slime with a Dark Blade. I'll take on Matador!" Calem said to his teammates and they did as instructed. Houndour quickly found out that Slime was weak to fire when it got hit by Agi and used another Agi attack on Slime, rendering it dizzy and unable to guard against Pawniard's Dark Blade, which defeated it. Calem then unleashed a Cleave on Matador, inflicting a small amount of damage.

"Good, but can you stand this?" Matador said as he unleashed his Andalucia attack, inflicting small Physical damage on everyone except for Pawniard, who reflected it back and hurt Matador instead.

Recovering with another Media, Calem used another Cleave while another Tarunda was cast by Nekomata. Pawniard and Houndour then followed up with Steel Blade and Evil Bite respectively, which definitely inflicted Fear on Matador. Matador simply got up and used another Mazio, which was dodged and replied with by a Light Blast from Pixie. Calem then used Cleave again while Nekomata increased everyone's attack with another Tarukaja casting. Houndour hit hard with Agi and then Pawniard dealt the finishing blow with a Steel Blade.

"You are strong, Calem. You are indeed the one who will change the fate of this world. My services are yours." Matador said calmly to the victorious trainer.

"So that means you are joining my team?" Calem asked as the swords around them disappeared.

"Yes. And Slime comes along as a bonus. We will need to visit the one who created your Arm Terminal once we reach Aquacorda Town as Kalos route 1 had been roadblocked because of the fighting, correct?"

"Yeah. I had to go through a more roundabout path just to get to Santalune Forest and completely bypassed the town."

"Well, the worst of the fighting has passed from this area, but we can only reach Aquacorda Town via route 2 now since battle still rages on route 1. To reach route 2, we must head back into the forest."

"Understood. Let's get going."

After recovering, Calem left into Santalune Forest again.

* * *

**Battle Statistics have changed.**

**Calem**

**HP: 78**

**SP: 46**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 263**

**EXP to next Level: 1**

**Strength: 18**

**Magic: 18**

**Endurance: 19**

**Agility: 19**

**Luck: 22**

**Moves: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja, Rakunda**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: Resist Ice  
**

**Houndour **

**HP: 80**

**SP: 58**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 263**

**EXP to next Level: 1**

**Strength: 20**

**Magic: 22**

**Endurance: 22**

**Agility: 24**

**Luck: 24**

**Moves: Agi, Mudo, Dekaja, Evil Bite, Stagnant Air**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: repel Dark, void Light, resist Fire, weak to Ice  
**

**Pawniard**

**HP: 88**

**SP: 70**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 263**

**EXP to next Level: 1**

**Strength: 26**

**Magic: 24**

**Endurance: 30**

**Agility: 28**

**Luck: 29**

**Moves: Steel Blade, Dark Blade, Mamudo, Dekunda, Power Charge**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: repel Physical and Dark, void Light, resist Ice and Wind, weak to Fire  
**

**Pixie**

**HP: 82**

**SP: 80**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 263**

**EXP to next Level: 1**

**Strength: 28**

**Magic: 36**

**Endurance: 29**

**Agility: 32**

**Luck: 30**

**Moves: Light Blast, Dia, Media, Sukukaja, Hama**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: none**

**Nekomata**

**HP: 82**

**SP: 64**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 263**

**EXP to next Level: 1**

**Strength: 28**

**Magic: 30**

**Endurance: 32**

**Agility: 32**

**Luck: 30**

**Moves: Sonic Punch, Mabufu, Tarukaja, Tarunda, Marin Karin**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: resist Ice, Weak to Fire  
**

**Matador**

**HP: 94**

**SP: 92**

**Level: 9**

**Current EXP: 264**

**EXP to next Level: 66**

**Strength: 34**

**Magic: 32**

**Endurance: 34**

**Agility: 30**

**Luck: 30**

**Moves: Andalucia, Mazio, Zionga, Red Capote**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: void Electric, resist Light and Dark  
**

**Slime**

**HP: 82**

**SP: 66**

**Level: 8**

**Current EXP: 262**

**EXP to next Level: 2**

**Strength: 14**

**Magic: 34**

**Endurance: 40**

**Agility: 22**

**Luck: 26**

**Moves: Bufu, Mabufu, Red Wall, Blue Wall**

**Resistances: resist Physical and Ice, weak to Fire  
**

* * *

**Infodump: Some move effects that I should cover and the status ailments that come along as well. Unless mentioned, all skills are Physical element, so Agi is Fire element, Panta Rhei is Wind element, and so on.**

**Agi: hits a single enemy with a weak blast of fire with a low chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 4 SP**

**Maragi: hits all enemies with a weak blast of fire with a low chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 6 SP**

**Bufu: hits a single enemy with small icicles with a low chance of freezing the target. Cost: 4 SP**

**Mabufu: hits all enemies with small icicles with a low chance of freezing the targets. Cost: 6 SP**

**Zio: hits a single enemy with a jolt of electricity with a low chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost: 4 SP**

**Mazio: hits all enemies with a jolt of electricity with a low chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost: 6 SP**

**Garu: hits a single enemy with a weak air blast. Cost: 3 SP**

**Magaru: hits all enemies with a weak air blast. Cost: 5 SP**

**Agilao: hits a single enemy with a mediocre blast of fire with a decent chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 12 SP**

**Maragion: hits all enemies with a mediocre blast of fire with a decent chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 16 SP**

**Bufula: hits a single enemy with chunks of ice with a decent chance of freezing the target. Cost: 12 SP**

**Mabufula: hits all enemies with chunks of ice with a decent chance of freezing the targets. Cost: 16 SP**

**Zionga: hits an enemy with a bolt of electricity with a decent chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost: 12 SP**

**Mazionga: hits all enemies with a bolt of electricity with a decent chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost: 16 SP**

**Garula: hits a single enemy with a blast of wind. Cost: 10 SP**

**Magarula: hits all enemies with a blast of wind. Cost: 14 SP**

**Agidyne: hits a single enemy with a powerful blast of fire with a high chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 26 SP**

**Maragidyne: hits all enemies with a powerful blast of fire with a high chance of inflicting a burn. Cost: 30 SP**

**Bufudyne: hits a single enemy with a large block of ice with a high chance of freezing the target. Cost: 26 SP**

**Mabufudyne: hits all enemies with large blocks of ice with a high chance of freezing the targets. Cost: 30 SP**

**Ziodyne: hits a single enemy with a powerful current of electricity with a high chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost 26 SP**

**Maziodyne: hits all enemies with a powerful current of electricity with a high chance of inflicting shock and paralysis. Cost: 30 SP**

**Garudyne: hits a single enemy with a powerful wind current. Cost: 24 SP**

**Magarudyne: hits all enemies with a powerful wind current. Cost: 28 SP**

**Ragnarok: hits all enemies with a raging inferno of fire. This WILL inflict a burn on any target that survives. Cost: 44 SP**

**Niflheim: hits all enemies with an extremely frigid cold snap. This WILL freeze any target that survives. Cost: 44 SP**

**Thunder Reign: hits all enemies with a lightning storm. This WILL inflict shock and paralysis on any target that survives. Cost: 44 SP**

**Panta Rhei: hits all enemies with a tornado. Cost: 40 SP**

**Hama: a yellow symbol appears before one enemy and turns white. 25% chance of hitting, but this move is an instant kill if it lands. Cost: 18 SP**

**Mahama: same as Hama, but the number of symbols corresponds to the number of enemies and accuracy is 20%. Cost: 24 SP**

**Hamaon: a symbol made of yellow light appears in front of one enemy and turns white. 50% chance of hitting, but this move is an instant kill if it lands. Cost: 32 SP**

**Mahamaon: same as Hamaon, but the number of symbols corresponds to the number of enemies and accuracy is 40%. Cost: 38 SP**

**Samsara: all enemies are surrounded by light and then the light turns intense. 80% chance of inflicting instant death. Cost: 48 SP**

**Mudo: a black flame appears before one enemy and then extinguishes three seconds later. 25% chance of hitting, but this move is an instant kill if it lands. Cost: 18 SP**

**Mamudo: same as Mudo, but the number of flames corresponds to the number of enemies and accuracy is 20%. Cost: 24 SP**

**Mudoon: a symbol of darkness surrounded by three black flames appears before one enemy and then the flames converge on the symbol. 50% of hitting, but this move is an instant kill if it lands. Cost: 32 SP**

**Mamudoon: same as Mudoon, but the number of symbols and by extension the number of black flames corresponds to the number of enemies and accuracy is 40%. Cost: 38 SP**

**Die For Me!: all enemies are engulfed in a black flame that burns away at a symbol. 80% chance of inflicting instant death. Cost: 48 SP**

**Megido: hits all enemies with a small blast of energy. Cost: 22 SP**

**Megidola: hits all enemies with a large blast of energy. Cost: 34 SP**

**Megidolaon: hits all enemies with a massive blast of energy: Cost: 50 SP**

**Cleave: hits a single enemy. Cost: 3 HP**

**Sonic Punch: hits a single enemy and the user goes first. Cost: 4 HP**

**Steel Blade: hits a single enemy. Cost: 4 HP**

**Andalucia: hits all enemies. Matador's exclusive skill. Cost: 8 HP**

**Dark Blade: hits a single enemy physically for Dark elemental damage. Cost: 4 SP**

**Light Blast: hits a single enemy physically for Light elemental damage. Cost: 4 SP**

**Stagnant Air: ailment susceptibility of all enemies increased by 60%. Cost: 16 SP**

**Evil Bite: inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of inflicting fear on a single enemy. Cost: 12 SP**

**Marin Karin: 25% chance of inflicting Charm on a single enemy. Cost: 10 SP**

**Charm: 50%chance of inflicting Charm on a single enemy. Cost: 22 SP**

**Tarukaja, Sukukaja, Rakukaja, and Dekunda cost: 6 SP**

**Tarunda, Rakunda, Sukunda, and Dekaja cost: 6 SP**

**Red Wall: increases an ally's fire resistance for three turns and negates Weakness. Cost: 9 SP**

**White Wall: increases an ally's ice resistance for three turns and negates Weakness. Cost: 9 SP**

**Blue Wall: increases an ally's electric resistance for three turns and negates Weakness. Cost: 9 SP**

**Green Wall: increases an ally's wind resistance for three turns and negates Weakness. Cost: 9 SP**

**Power Charge: increases the power of the next Physical skill by 3x. Cost: 12 SP**

**Mind Charge: increases the power of the next Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu, or Almighty skill by 3x. Cost: 12 SP.**

**Red Capote: increases accuracy and evasion to maximum (Sukukaja x6). Matador's exclusive move. Cost: 8 SP**

**Dia: heals a decent amount of health to one ally. Cost: 4 SP**

**Media: heals a decent amount of health to all allies. Cost: 8 SP**

**Status ailments**

**Burn: HP decreases each turn. Magic is halved. Remove with Burn Heal, night at an inn, Full Heal, Salvation (that will be explained in a later chapter), or Amrita (heals all status ailments. Cost: 26 SP)**

**Freeze: afflicted cannot act on their turn. Defense drops to zero. Remove with Ice Heal, night at an inn, Full Heal, Salvation, or Amrita**

**Shock: any attacks inflicted on the afflicted target are critical hits. Remove with Parlyz Heal, night at an inn, Full heal, Salvation, Paraladi, or Amrita**

**Paralysis: afflicted has a 66% chance of losing its turn and evasion drops to zero. Remove with Parlyz Heal, night at an inn, Full Heal, Salvation, Paraladi, or Amrita.**

**Charm: afflicted has a 35% chance of attacking their allies. Remove with Patra, Full Heal, Salvation, Amrita, or wears off automatically**

**Confusion: afflicted has a 30% chance of attacking itself. Remove with Patra, Full Heal, Salvation, Amrita, or wears off automatically**

**Fear: afflicted has a 25% chance of losing their turn and Physical defense is halved and is vulnerable to Ghastly Wail (instant kill to any fearful enemies. Cost: 28 SP) Remove with Patra (removes Fear from all allies. Cost: 8 SP), Salvation, Amrita, or night at an inn**

**Poison: HP decreases each turn. Strength is halved. Remove with Antidote, Posumudi, Full Heal, Salvation, Amrita, or night at an inn**

**Exhaustion: SP decreases each turn. Remove with Full Heal, Amrita, Salvation, or night at an inn**

**Dizzy: afflicted loses its next turn. Automatically happens if Weakness or critical hit lands while Down. Remove with Patra, Full Heal, Salvation, Amrita, or wears off automatically on afflicted's next turn after the lost one**

**Down: afflicted take more damage from attacks and evasion is reduced. Automatically happens if Weakness or critical hit lands, miss a melee Physical attack 50% of the time. Remove with Patra, Full Heal, Salvation, Amrita, or wears off automatically on afflicted's next turn**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. I apologize, but that Infodump was massive. Should I have smaller Infodumps next time?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To clarify, Yveltal has no grudge against the SMT fairy clan. The Legendary just hates Fairy Type Pokémon. Also, Dark isn't weak to Physical since the Fighting and Bug attacks have been scaled back and the main thing about Physical is that it isn't strong or weak against anything except Ice type Pokémon and Demons, which are weak to Physical. As for my insistence that reviews must be signed, Guest Reviews happen to be a pet peeve of mine. Also why Grass Type attacks are Ice element, they would be a bit too strong if they were Physical. I guess I'll have to get used to these types of reviews. With all that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

Kalos route 2, Kalos region. . .

It was easy getting through Santalune Forest, but this area still had battles raging. Calem made his way through six battles before he entered into Aquacorda Town. Once there, Calem saw a young woman wearing a black blouse, orange skirt, red hat with white sunglasses, black thigh-high socks, and black and pink sneakers being restrained by a pair of Black Knights: humanoid demons completely encased in armor. Calem then ran forward and stopped in front of them.

"Are you the one who can change the fate of this world?" one of the Black Knights asked.

"Yes." Calem replied as Matador appeared next to him.

"Stand down. This boy is the Chosen One." Matador commanded to the Black Knights.

The Black Knights obeyed Matador's command and released the girl. The humanoid demons then took off towards route 1. Seeing them leave, Calem then noticed that the young woman had not moved despite no longer being restrained. In fact, she looked curious. "Who are you?" she asked.

"His name's Calem. He will be the one to change the fate of this world. As for me, I am Matador." Matador answered.

"If you ask why I'm here, it's because I need to visit the person who created the 'Arm Terminal' that's on my right arm right now. Anyways, who are you?" Calem said.

The young woman answered, "I am Serena. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for the help earlier. Perhaps I can help you change the fate of the Pokémon World."

"Alright, you're in. I found this earlier while heading through route 2 on the way here." Calem said as he pulled a bow out from the equipment pack he carried on his back. She accepted it and went with him into a small house. Inside, the owner, who introduced himself as Stephen, asked Calem and Serena to follow him and they did so, following the man into a small lab where several Arm Terminals were stored on a shelf while an entire wall was taken up by a large machine. "What is this place, Stephen? I guess that this is your laboratory." Calem asked.

Stephen answered, "Correct. The two of you should know that I am the creator of the Arm Terminal. It has proved to be an invaluable device currently with the region-wide crisis currently going on."

Calem then asked, "You mean about the raging battles between the angels and demons here in Kalos? So far, it has served me well, but one of the demons, Matador, said that I must upgrade my own Arm Terminal. Do you have the capability to do so?"

"Yes, Calem. Your female companion Serena will receive one as well, but I must ask the two of you to complete the Demon Compendium in return. By completing the Compendium, it will allow us to research the relationship between the various demon clans and the various species of Pokémon."

Calem then said, "Alright." and Serena agreed with him.

"Since the two of you agreed, it would not be a good idea for you to complete two separate Demon Compendiums. Instead, the two of you should cooperate to complete the one that Calem shall receive."

"I reckon that Calem is receiving it because he has had prior experience battling them." Serena guessed.

"You are correct, Serena. In fact, he's even recruited some of them to his cause."

"That's right. Matador, Pixie, Slime, and Nekomata were recruited by me."

"The easiest way to complete the Compendium is to fuse demons in the Cathedral of Shadows. Unfortunately, due to all sorts of problems going on right now, the only way to reach the Cathedral is through a blue portal in Lumiose City. As for the Arm Terminal upgrade, Calem, please hand me the one on your arm."

Calem outstretched his right arm after pulling the earphone out of his ear. Stephen then removed the Arm Terminal, walked up to the machine on the wall, and then he said, "Please occupy yourselves while I work on updating Calem's Arm Terminal. Serena, yours is already up-to-date and does not need fine-tuning."

Ten minutes later. . .

Calem's Arm Terminal was back on his right arm and the earphone was back in his right ear. It had been upgraded and the storage capacity was now twelve Demons or Angels. Serena already had an upgraded Arm Terminal on her, and it was also on her right arm. "Thanks, Stephen." Calem said.

"You're welcome. Your Arm Terminals will now allow me to contact you at any time with the upgrade as well. You can also do the same. Take care." Stephen said as Calem and Serena left.

At Kalos route 1, after a small fight with a trio of Black Knights, Minotaur charged towards Calem and the fight began.

* * *

**Battle statistics have changed. I'm also cutting out Experience Points-related terms and adding passive abilities so this stuff doesn't take too long to read. Also, Calem uses a sword while Serena, his female human companion and love interest, uses a bow in battle.  
**

**Calem**

**HP: 146**

**SP: 86**

**Level: 14**

**Strength: 30**

**Magic: 32**

**Endurance: 36**

**Agility: 36**

**Luck: 32**

**Moves: Cleave, Bufu, Rakukaja, Rakunda, Mind Charge, Bufula, Double Slash**

**Passive Abilities: Evade Fire, Weapon Master, Block Wind**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: Resist Ice**

**Houndour**

**HP: 148**

**SP: 88**

**Level: 15**

**Strength: 34**

**Magic: 34**

**Endurance: 36**

**Agility: 36**

**Luck: 32**

**Moves: Agi, Mudo, Evil Bite, Dekaja, Stagnant Air, Agilao**

**Passive Abilities: Block Wind**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: repel Dark, void Light and Fire, weak to Ice**

**Pawniard**

**HP: 164**

**SP: 84**

**Level: 15**

**Strength: 36**

**Magic: 36**

**Endurance: 42**

**Agility: 38**

**Luck: 40**

**Moves: Steel Blade, Dark Blade, Mamudo, Dekunda, Power Charge, Double Slash**

**Passive Abilities: Dodge Fire, Ailment Antibody**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: repel Physical and Dark, void Light, resist Ice and Wind, weak to Fire**

**Pixie**

**HP: 142**

**SP: 86**

**Level: 14**

**Strength: 34**

**Magic: 50**

**Endurance: 36**

**Agility: 44**

**Luck: 38**

**Moves: Light Blast, Dia, Media, Sukukaja, Hama, Posumudi, Patra**

**Passive Abilities: Ailment Vaccine, Auto-Rakukaja**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: resist Light**

**Nekomata**

**HP: 144**

**SP: 88**

**Level: 15**

**Strength: 34**

**Magic: 36**

**Endurance: 38**

**Agility: 38**

**Luck: 36**

**Moves: Sonic Punch, Mabufu, Tarukaja, Tarunda, Marin Karin, Tetrakarn**

**Passive Abilities: Dodge Fire, Auto-Tarukaja, Charm Antibody**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: void Ice, weak to Fire**

**Serena**

**HP: 152**

**SP: 142**

**Level: 15**

**Strength: 34**

**Magic: 53**

**Endurance: 34**

**Agility: 38**

**Luck: 38**

**Moves: Garula, Magarula, Alluring Dance, Diarama, Mediarama, Makarakarn, Tetraja, Recarm**

**Passive Abilities: Dodge Electric, Charm Antibody, Repel Fire**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: void Wind, Weak to Electric**

**Matador**

**HP: 156**

**SP: 124**

**Level: 15**

**Strength: 46**

**Magic: 46**

**Endurance: 48**

**Agility: 38**

**Luck: 40**

**Moves: Mazio, Zionga, Mazionga, Red Capote, Andalucia, Megido**

**Passive Abilities: Repel Wind, Ailment Vaccine**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: void Electric, resist Light and Dark**

**Slime**

**HP: 132**

**SP: 94**

**Level: 14**

**Strength: 24**

**Magic: 46**

**Endurance: 58**

**Agility: 34**

**Luck: 36**

**Moves: Bufu, Mabufu, Red Wall, White Wall, Green Wall, Ice Break, Virus Breath**

**Passive Abilities: Dodge Fire, Poison Antibody**

**Resistances and Weaknesses: void Ice, weak to Fire**

* * *

**Infodump: Passive Abilities will be explained later, but we have more moves here.**

**Sexy Dance: 25% chance of inflicting Charm on all enemies. Cost: 14 SP**

**Attract: 45% chance of inflicting Charm on all enemies. Cost: 26 SP**

**Alluring Dance: 90% chance of inflicting Charm or Infatuation on all enemies. Serena's exclusive skill. Cost: 34 SP**

**Double Slash: hits an enemy twice. Cost: 10 HP**

**Fire Break, Wind Break, Elec Break, and Ice Break: breaks resistance to respective elements for three turns. Cost: 12 SP**

**Virus Breath: inflicts damage and has a 40% chance of poisoning the target. Cost: 6 HP**

**Diarama: heals a large amount of HP to one ally. Cost: 14 SP**

**Mediarama: heals a large amount of HP to all allies. Cost: 18 SP**

**Tetrakarn: repels one Physical, damaging Light or Damaging Dark elemental attack for all allies. Cost: 30 SP**

**Makarakarn: repels one Fire, Ice, Electric, or Wind elemental attack for all allies. Cost: 30 SP**

**Tetraja: voids one Light or Dark elemental instant death attack on all allies. Cost: 32 SP**

**Recarm and Samarecarm: revives an ally whose health is at zero to 50% and 100% health respectively. Cost: 15 SP for Recarm, 28 SP for Samarecarm.**

**Posumudi: Removes Poison from all allies. Cost: 12 SP**

**Salvation: restores the health of all allies to 100% and cures all status ailments. Cost: 48 SP.**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


End file.
